


It's your sex I can smell

by Santus, shchorssssymatas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santus/pseuds/Santus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shchorssssymatas/pseuds/shchorssssymatas
Summary: "Эдем" как рок-группа и их отвратительно-блядское поведение.





	It's your sex I can smell

Нагиса держит медиатор зубами, а пальцами цепляет упругие нейлоновые струны. Звук бархатный и низкий, и он прикрывает глаза, дрожит вместе с ним, с голосом Хиёри на переднем краю сцены, с перебивкой Джуна и монотонным, настолько чисто-звонким, что на грани слышимости, рифом Ибары. Нейлоновые — потому что звучат ненатурально, но столь старательно и густо и так приятно давят на подушечки пальцев, что Нагиса предпочитает их трезвому звучанию металлических. Гладит бас-гитару рукой вдоль грифа, зажимает верхние лады, а затем смолкает, ведь на соло Хиёри-куна тихо, робко должны звучать лишь ударные.  
  
Нагиса поворачивает голову. Жар обволакивает, по́том стекает по горячим, стянутым кожей и портупеями телам, клубится под ногами, срываясь с края сцены в такую же напоенную духотой и вожделением толпу. Он разжимает зубы, убирает медиатор в левый задний карман, потому что правый уже занят. Облизывает губы с колючим привкусом спиртного и горьким — сигаретного дыма. Ведь перед выходом на сцену Джун смолил одну за другой, а ви́ски они четверо пили из одной бутылки, передавая друг другу. А затем?..  
  
Скользкая деталь ускользает из плывущего сознания. Джун играет с закрытыми глазами, Ибара на бэке прижимается губами к микрофону и морщится восторженно-болезненно всякий раз, когда Хиёри берёт высокую ноту. А берёт он чисто. Будто и не пьян вовсе. Будто всё это правда от музыки, тесной сцены и всех жадно льнущих к её краю, практически дотягивающихся влажными, липкими руками до Хиёри.  
  
Практически, но всё же нет.  
  
Хиёри весело — хотя когда ему не весело?  
  
Он дразнится, и играется, и вообще ни черта не понимает, что творит; он обнимает себя руками, роняет их вниз по горячему, облепленному вымокшей насквозь рубашкой телу, расставляет ноги, плавно поведя бёдрами в сторону, и откровенно берёт себя между ними, всё это время максимально близко от микрофона широко раскрывая влажный рот (без рук для него вообще не проблема, Нагиса-то знает). Он снимает микрофон со стойки, поворачивается к плотной и душной толпе спиной и, оглядываясь через плечо, опускается вниз, раскрыв колени. Нагиса не видит даже его лица, разве только кончики коротких волос, влажно налипших к шее, и, непроизвольно стискивая пальцами гриф гитары, может только представлять, как сладко кожаные штаны обтянули чужую задницу.  
  
Чёрное море взбудоражено кричит, а Хиёри тем временем в очередной раз ускользает от в вожделении протянутых к нему рук.  
  
Ему, должно быть, хорошо, потому что все смотрят только на него; он, должно быть, с упоительным наслаждением купается в обращённом к себе страстном желании. Он цепляется за микрофонную стойку, описывая вокруг неё полукруг, а потом наклоняет её и перебрасывает стройную ногу, не то что провокационно потираясь, а практически насаживаясь.  
  
А так посмотришь — и не пьян вовсе.  
  
И задыхается после окончания выступления, правда потому, что выложился на полную и практически обессилел… и чокер душит. И вместе с ним задыхается и звук, и лишь затухающая отбивка Джуна по малому барабану вторит глубоким вдохам всех четверых. А затем смолкает и он, и зал заполняется гулом голосов, хлопков, криков, и жар с новой силой топит их по самое горло.  
  
Нагиса ногой выкручивает усилитель за спиной до минимума и замечает, как Ибара делает шаг вперёд от своего микрофона, к Хиёри, и мягко двигает того бедром. Тянет на себя его стойку и с уставшей, довольной улыбкой сообщает, что они вернутся спустя недолгий перерыв, ведь такая благодарная публика заслуживает большего. Ответом ему служит одобрительное гудение, и он довольно усмехается, отступая, бросая на Нагису по-змеиному хитрый взгляд. Джун разминает плечи, выбирается из-за барабанной установки.  
  
— Проклятие, мне срочно нужно отлить, — он почти шипит, поравнявшись с Нагисой, опережает его, спускаясь со сцены.  
  
Нагиса смотрит вниз и вбок: он знает, что под лестницей стоит недопитая бутылка виски. И вздрагивает, ведь Хиёри толкает его, скачет вперёд, чтоб выхватить из отрезка темноты припрятанное спиртное. Игривая улыбка, шальной взгляд горят на его румяном лице; Нагиса невольно сглатывает, и перед внутренним взором мелькают сцены развратного пения, трения, скольжения рук по телу. Ошейник портупеи душит. Джун не раз шутил, что «однажды Охии-сана трахнут в переулке за такое поведение», а тот, кажется, и против не будет.  
  
Нагиса кусает губы, кивает на слова Ибары о том, что их ждут в вип-баре, и с беспокойством думает, один ли алкоголь примешан к вскипевшей на сцене крови Хиёри?  
  
Тот, тем временем, выливает в себя остатки виски, запрокинув голову назад; несколько терпких капель проливается с его губ, он слизывает их острым кончиком языка и в упор смотрит на Нагису. Нагиса не сразу это замечает, и когда встречается с чужим взглядом, Хиёри медленно, вжимаясь в рот, вытирает его тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
Нагиса делает шаг к нему, снимая с плеча ремень гитары — он неприятно впивался во вспотевшую кожу и почти натёр.  
  
— Нагиса-кун.  
  
Хиёри роняет опустевшую бутылку во мрак, и Нагиса невольно вздрагивает от неожиданно громкого, глухого звука.  
  
— Нагиса-кун, Нагиса-кун, Нагиса-кун.  
  
Хиёри уже цепляется за его запястье.  
  
Ладонь у него тёплая, а пальцы дрожат.  
  
Нагисе приходится сжать их в ответ, потому что Хиёри сильно дёргает его на себя, так сильно, что едва не отцепляется и не отлетает далеко вперёд.  
  
— Нагиса.  
  
Хиёри повторяет и повторяет его имя, настойчиво пытаясь куда-то тащить, Нагиса не понимает, куда именно, только замечает, что ни разу не в вип-бар.  
  
Потом Хиёри чуть не заносит, потом Хиёри чуть не падает, Нагиса гораздо позже понимает, что его не хотели увести в какое-то конкретное место.  
  
Главное, что подальше от всех.  
  
Где даже почти тихо.  
  
Хиёри прижимает Нагису к стене напротив двери чёрного хода, наваливаясь всем телом, — Нагиса немного неловко поддерживает его за талию, — и вдруг смеётся.  
  
Хохочет.  
  
— Нагиса-кун, — говорит он, крепко зажимая чужое колено между своих ног, кожаные штаны скрипят от взаимного трения, — Нагиса, — повторяет, и тот чувствует, как его щупают за бёдра, прежде чем схватить за ягодицу — ладонь мокрая и с трудом идёт в узкий задний карман.  
  
Нагиса заводит руку за спину, перехватывает запястье Хиёри и поднимает за него кулак, зажавший небольшую баночку.  
  
— Нагиса… — шепчет Хиёри, опять хохочет, сотрясаясь всем телом, и замолкает, роняя голову Нагисе на грудь и глядя на свой стиснутый кулак. — Мне так хреново, господи, блядь…  
  
— Не следовало так… — что же? Напиваться? Нет, не это ему хочется услышать. А потому Нагиса переводит дыхание, баюкает в ладони горячий затылок, и сочный хруст кожи, дыхание кажутся куда громче всего грохотания, что сотрясает стены клуба. Здесь темно, и пёстрые редкие мазки стробоскопов пачкают его пальцы, сжимающие влажные кудри.  
  
— Ты был неотразим, как и всегда.  
  
Нагиса тянет за волосы, заставляет Хиёри поднять лицо, посмотреть в глаза. Целует его в щёку и в губы, и привкус виски опять покалывает; облизывается, взглядом указывает на зажатый в кулаке бутылёк. Он знает, к чему всё это приведёт — чай, не впервой. А потому двигает коленом вверх, впиваясь в чужой пах.  
  
Жарко.  
  
Хиёри нужно помочь выпустить клубящийся под кожей пар, отсмеяться, надышаться вдалеке от сцены, возле двери, из-под которой тянет сквозняком аккурат по взмокшим телам.  
  
— Открывай. — Нагиса шепчет ему на ухо, трётся щекой о висок, гладит пальцами запястье.  
  
Каждый их выход на сцену — откровенный разврат на грани; Хиёри виртуозно балансирует всякий раз, до последнего аккорда ведёт себя развязно и открыто, чтоб в конце провокационно, возмутительно захлопнуться перед всеми на потеху «Эдему». Алкоголь лишь подстёгивал его, как, впрочем, и всех остальных. И звучание тогда становилось лишь чётче, лишь напористее, а потому ни один не осуждал.  
  
Даже пристрастие к вещам куда крепче чистого абсента.  
  
Вторая рука отпускает волосы, скользит под мокрую от пота рубашку, и остывшими, прохладными прикосновениями Нагиса чертит вдоль позвонков, пересчитывая, царапая ногтями. Он не будет чопорно напоминать, как «опасно смешивать» — Хиёри достаточно умён и рассудителен в любом из состояний.  
  
— Я не… Не думаю, что времени у нас хватит на всё.  
  
— Но мы ведь недолго, да?  
  
Хиёри немного — Нагиса поддерживает — отстраняется, промежностью, наоборот, наседая сильнее; той же рукой, в которой держит бутылёк, открывает его, пряча крышечку в ладони, и подносит к лицу. Нагиса больше не поддерживает его запястье и, глядя как вздрагивают крылья прямого носа, думает, что ничего не будет делать, если ёмкость с наркотиком выскользнет из трясущихся пальцев и разобьётся.  
  
А Хиёри спокойно, осторожно вдыхает, блаженно прикрывая пушистые ресницы, откидывается назад сильнее, подставляясь Нагисе.  
  
Тот чувствует коленом, как твёрдо в его штанах.  
  
Хиёри делает ещё один вдох и протягивает руку Нагисе, поводя открытым бутыльком у того под носом. Смотрит своим поплывшим нежно-лиловым взглядом. Джун как-то сказал, что Охии-сан и так не выглядит внушающим доверие, а с расширенными зрачками так вообще дикий. Нагиса бы скорее сказал, что он странный, а когда Хиёри странный и Нагиса не понимает его, становится страшно.  
  
Не знать, что происходит с Хиёри, Нагиса ненавидит.  
  
Он автоматически зажмуривается, ему не нравится, как от концентрированных и острых ароматов до слёз щиплет глаза. Щурится, улавливает резкий запах и снова берётся за тонкое и белое даже в темноте запястье, чтобы притянуть за него Хиёри для нового поцелуя.  
  
Жарко.  
  
Голова Хиёри безвольно мотается, он сам весь будто обмякает, лениво, больше влажно отвечая на поцелуй.  
  
Внизу становится свободнее.  
  
Это Хиёри, казалось бы, размякший, свободной рукой расстегнул их штаны и теперь умело перебирает пальцами, смыкая ладонь в кольцо вокруг членов, вынуждая взять себя за задницу и подтянуть выше. Хиёри нравится, он хихикает и снова подаётся назад, едва умудряясь цепко ухватиться парой пальцев за ремень портупеи, протянувшейся вдоль середины чужой груди. Душит, затягивая удавку с металлическим кольцом. Но Нагиса только сильнее стискивает скользкую ягодицу (плотная кожа штанов так сильно мешает, боже) и вжимается острыми лопатками в холодную кирпичную кладку. Он и правда напуган, но не меньше и заинтересован и взбудоражен, а потому не выпускает тонкое запястье, гладит кулак с зажатой бутылочкой из тёмного стекла. Хочется схватить за волосы, ведь шея бледная и кажется такой тонкой, того и гляди переломится — так сильно Хиёри потряхивает от смеха и горячей смеси в организме. Хочется ухватить за блядский его вульгарный чокер и сдёрнуть. Хочется зашипеть на ухо, укусить, заставить поменяться местами, а затем сладко впечатать в стену это прекрасное румяное лицо.  
  
Хочется так много всего.  
  
Нагиса убирает руку с ягодицы, позволяет себе вновь сжать в кулак волосы на затылке. Давит на себя, снова целует, целует, целует, тяжело и густо выдыхает в губы и кусает, ведь Хиёри-кун с его чуткими и ловкими пальцами вполне мог бы составить конкуренцию Ибаре с гитарой. Жидкость плещется за стеклом, и насыщенный травами и химией аромат витает вокруг, дурманит ещё сильнее, замешиваясь на гудящей по венам крови и возбуждении. Гул, грохот музыки на периферии, мощный бас бьёт по ушам; Нагиса невольно подстраивается под странный ритм даунтемпо, пару раз резко двигает бёдрами, словно в нетерпении. Веселье заразно, и вот уже прижимается лбом к чужому плечу, и смех шелестит тихо, едва различимо. Хиёри стонет ему прямо на ухо, сжимая скользкие пальцы сильнее, но Нагиса всё равно слышит как сквозь пелену — из-за дроби пульса в ушах и бита, далёкого, прорывающегося через сотни и тысячи отгородивших их мембран, к которому Нагиса зачем-то прислушивается больше.  
  
Потом его портупею отпускают, чтобы обнять за шею — задней части и без того очень жарко под волосами и воротником жилета, но Хиёри-куну, видимо, просто нужно зацепиться за Нагису понадёжнее, чтобы не упасть. Незакрытое горлышко бутылька он зажимает пальцем.  
  
Нагиса зажмуривается до разноцветных кругов перед глазами, и жар накрывает снова.  
  
Хиёри над ухом всё ещё хнычет, судорожно вжимаясь всем телом. Его скрутило спазмом удовольствия и он так и замер на верхушке глубокого вдоха, едва дыша.  
  
А затем Нагису отпускает.  
  
Он поднимает голову, и над напряжённым плечом Хиёри в начале узкого коридора видит Джуна с разгорающимися и потухающими вспышками стробоскопов позади. У него пачка сигарет в руках и одновременно огорчённое и обиженное выражение лица.  
  
Он, кажется, чуть не плачет.  
  
Смешной такой.  
  
Нагиса улыбается снова. Даже хмыкает.  
  
Джун сразу же мрачнеет, устало вздыхает и убирает сигареты, направляясь к ним.  
  
Он что-то говорит, но его не слышно.  
  
Потом подходит ближе, и тогда, наконец, можно различить:  
  
— Боже, блядь, уроды, Охии-сан, сучка драная…  
  
Смешной же, правда.  
  
Он берёт Хиёри и снимает его с Нагисы — или тот позволяет его с себя снять. В любом случае, без Хиёри становится легко до подкашивающихся ног, и Нагиса сначала сползает по стене на пол, а потом уже осознаёт.  
  
Хиёри тем временем повисает на Джуне.  
  
— Хочешь, Джун-кун? — игриво спрашивает он, показывая, что держит в кулаке, Джуну, который в это время пытается застегнуть его штаны и не прищемить молнией член, потому что Хиёри льнёт бёдрами к его рукам и мешает.  
  
_«Сучка драная»_ , — множится голос Джуна в пульсирующий на висках голове Нагисы.  
  
Какой-то он на удивление снова активный, хотя пару секунд назад балансировал на границе невменяемого состояния.  
  
Джун-кун пришёл…  
  
На кобеля, поди, опять вскочил.  
  
— Какого хуя, Охии-сан? — спрашивает Джун и звонко даёт ему по жопе. — Мы ещё не закончили, а ты нанюхался? Вы туда же? — с осуждением обращается он к Нагисе.  
  
Смешной, да.  
  
Чуть не расплакался, как увидел, что Хиёри дрочит у стены не с ним.  
  
— Злой-злой Джун-кун, — мурлычет Хиёри. — Не морщи ебало! Знаешь, почему ты сидишь за барабанами, за которыми тебя даже не видно?  
  
— Ваше ёбаное счастье, что у нас ещё есть время, чтобы покурить. Да стой ровно!  
  
— Джун-кун, почему ты ревнуешь? Я тебя тоже люблю! С Джун-куном лучше всего разделить косячок…  
  
Дикий.  
  
— Пошли на выход, свежим воздухом подышим. Дурные.  
  
— Ебанутые, ты хотел сказать…  
  
Нагисе неожиданно очень тяжело подняться снова. Джун тем временем подтаскивает Хиёри к двери и открывает её, пропуская его вперёд.  
  
Хиёри радостно визжит:  
  
— Как прохладненько! — И шлёпается на траву на газоне.  
  
Джун задумчиво смотрит на него, продолжая держать дверь, пока не выйдет Нагиса.  
  
— Помню, когда только познакомились, Охии-сан бил меня по губам, когда я матерится.  
  
«Прохладненько» окатывает как ледяным ведром с головы до пят, и Нагиса оседает на траву рядом. Молча соглашается сам с собой, что надо непременно наведаться в уборную и отмыться, и ещё пальцы такие неприятно липкие от пота и спермы. В паху всё ещё приятная тяжесть, и внизу живота тоже; самое худшее, что Нагиса мог перенять от Хиёри, это привычку не носить белья во время выступлений.  
  
Джун щёлкает зажигалкой, бросает на них двоих странный взгляд и затягивается.  
  
— Как думаете, — тихо говорит Нагиса, — Ибара там не перебрал без нас?  
  
— Ибаре там без вас заебись, — зло цедит Джун, а Хиёри, вдруг обнаружив злосчастную бутылочку в своём кулаке и теперь пытаясь закрутить её против резьбы, глубокомысленно изрекает:  
  
— Лошара!  
  
И так почти каждый ёбаный раз.


End file.
